


First Aid

by M14Mouse



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Ratchet is hurt and Clank tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

“I’m fine, Clank,” Ratchet said as he rubbed his shoulder. 

“You are not fine, Ratchet. I believe that you have strain several muscles in your right arm. You have several small incisions along your left arm. There also a bruise on your knee and…”

He grinned slightly. 

“I have a few scratches, a few bruises, and my arm hurts. It really isn’t a big deal.”

Clank tilted his head and gave him the look. 

Beside all-knowing look that Clank has mastered, there was I am very worried about you look. He knew that Clank worried far more than he needed too. Sometimes, he wondered if it was in his programming or something. Clank worries more than any robot that he ever met that included the Rangers. 

Then there was his habit of making Clank worry about other things. 

He sighed. 

“Okay…Okay…you win,” He said. 

Clank’s eyes glow brightly for a moment before running off. 

Now that he thought about it. Maybe, he is worried about Clank’s worrying. He isn’t really sure on how robots deal with worry and stress. 

He was pretty sure that robots shouldn’t worry so much. 

Clank came back with a bottle of antiseptic and some bandages.

“I am not sure how I am to reach you…Ratchet!” Clank said as he picked him up and set him on their work table. 

“Better?”

“Ratchet…you shouldn’t have done that.” 

He grinned as he leaned over to allow Clank to work on his arm. He winced slightly when Clank sprayed the bottle of antiseptic. The action reemergence a memory of when he set Clank on the table to fix him up. 

“I worry about you, Ratchet,” Clank said as he started to band aid one of his cuts. 

“You shouldn’t. I am fine,” He said. 

“You have done this many times with no regard to your safety.”

“Because I know that I will be fine. I always am.”

“Ratchet…I am not worried that your ability to handle yourself. I worried because you are my friend.” 

His mouth snapped shut. He didn’t know what to say. 

“You are my first and best friend, Ratchet. I worry that you endanger yourself and I….” 

He reached out and touch Clank’s shoulder. 

“You are my best friend too, Clank and I…you. I know that you will be there to watch your back,” He said

“There is a high probability that I might not be always there.” Clank said. 

“Then you will be that little voice in the back that tells me not to take that jump.” 

“I do not believe…wait…you made a reference to that movie with the cricket.” 

He laughed.

“Yes, I made a reference to the cricket.” 

“The movie was enjoyable but I prefer one with the dragon, Ratchet.” 

He felt something untie within him. He felt himself starting to laugh. Clank just stared at him with his glowing eyes. He probably doesn’t understand why he is laughing. Hell, he doesn’t understand why either. It really didn’t matter. 

Because he felt like…he was home.  
End


End file.
